1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for updating location information of a terminal.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
Recently, a machine type communication (MTC) system which performs communication between machines without intervention of a human user is actively utilized. A service provided through MTC is differentiated from the conventional communication service requiring human intervention, and its service range is various as follows. For example, the MTC can provide various services such as tracking, metering, monitoring, payment, medical field services, remote controlling, etc. An MTC device, which is a user equipment used in the MTC, can have a limited mobility, and a plurality of MTC devices can exist in a cell.
When the conventional paging procedure is used to deliver a paging message to a plurality of user equipments in a system (e.g., an MTC system) in which the plurality of user equipments having mobility with a limited range operate, it may cause a load problem in a core network and a radio interface. To solve this problem, the core network needs to obtain location information of the user equipment, and when the location information of the user equipment is changed, for example, when there is a change in a cell in which the user equipment operates, there is a need to consider a method for reporting the change to the core network to update the location information.